Not So Innocent
by wizardingsmutt
Summary: Hermione is having some fun in the common room - What happens when Draco interrupts? PWP, AU, R


Hermione sank low in her chair, wide eyes rolling backwards as she panted. Her hands were submerged in her short skirt rubbed and stroked her dripping centre, one reaching up to fondle her breasts, pink nipples standing up to attention. A breathy moan escaped her red lips, her voice husky. She widened her legs, in the process ripping apart her pleated skirt.

Her long fingers thrust quickly, making her spasm as she reached her orgasm. Hermione groaned in ecstasy as her pussy spilled out all her sweet juices.

Pulling her fingers out of her cunt, she reached up and licked her fingers, savouring the slightly sour taste. The common room door swung open, revealing a dishevelled Draco Malfoy, staring at her breasts and perfectly trimmed pussy. She froze, her eyes locking with his, mouth parted and her chest heaving.

"Ma-Malfoy" she whispered, trying to cover her self up while flushing furiously, "Aren't you supposed to be at Quidditch practice?" She enquired, her head cocking and thick curls sliding down her bare shoulder.

"Well, never knew the mud blood Gryffindor could be such a dirty bitch" His lip curled upwards, striking eyes darkening in desire. Prowling towards her, he discarded his robes, revealing a perfectly toned, pale chest. Hermione shut her eyes, fingers trailing down to her hot core once again.

She felt warm breaths on her pussy, and clenched up in anticipation.

"Open up mudblood" Complying, she spread her legs open eyes widening at the feel if his tongue licking her clit. Draco fingered her lower lips, his tongue swept into her. Sucking, biting and licking at her cunt, she moaned loudly gripping at the armchair.

He stopped suddenly, an arm reaching up to grasp her tender breasts. He nipped at her nipples, rolling the sensitive buds around his experienced fingers.

Well he wasn't called the Slytherin sex god for nothing.

Hermione shivered, biting her lips.  
He looked up to her and captured her lips in a fleeting moment. She parted her lips immediately, their tongues entwined with each other. She rubbed her cunt against his throbbing member, a teasing glint in her eye. She pulled away for air, enjoying the sound of his dissatisfied groan.

Sinking low, she unzipped his trousers with her teeth, finding out he had been wearing no boxers.

"Going commando eh?" a smirk graced her face, as she grew more confident.

His large cock stood at attention, precum dripping onto the carpet.

"Already cumming?" a smug look graced her features. She twisted fine blond pubic hairs between her fingers, her mouth capturing his rock hard cock. She licked his underside vein teasingly, fondling his balls with her hands.

"Granger - Please" he grunted. She took him, his cock reaching the back of her throat. She gagged, as he mouth-fucked her, thrusting into the small girl. Draco grabbed a fistful of her hair, nearly ripping it out.

"Fuck me, just take me!" she pulled away, as he shot his load into her mouth, a slither of his cum dribbling delicately down the side of her mouth.

Vanishing their clothing with just a wave of her hand, Hermione pushed him down onto the carpet, a very cat like look appearing in her eyes.

Hermione, placed herself on his_ very large_ member, his cock stretching her to ultimate lengths.

"Fuck, you're so big." He moaned, leaning down to give Draco a sloppy kiss.

She moved at a leisurely pace, Draco thrusting upwards to match her strokes. He bumped at her G spot each time, making her roll her eyes in pleasure.

"Damn, Granger, you're so fucking tight!" he grunted, picking up speed. Hermione bobbed on top of him, large breasts bouncing away.

"I'm about t-to come!" she stuttered, looking at him through half-lidded eyes. Giving a massive shudder, Hermione collapsed on top of him, as he came straight afterwards.

"We should really do this again" Draco gave a smirk, looking at a very tired Hermione, who still hadn't disentangled herself from his cock.

"Hmm," she gave a lazy smile, "How about my room next time?"

Draco looked like the dragon who ate the canary.

* * *

**You can request a story and hopefully this was good and turned you on ;) **

**-WizardingSmutt**


End file.
